The Grand Battle Good vrs Evil
by Lirriea
Summary: Inuyasha and the others are joined by some new people, including Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's sisters. A big battle is coming up and they have to get there. Along the way they face many hardships and horrors. Will they survive this final battle? You find ou
1. Prolouge

Fifty Years Before- Eon Meets Lirriea and Kirria

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and any characters or places from it. However any characters and places other than those in the series do belong to me.

Fifty Years Before- Eon Meets Lirriea and Kirria

Eon was an artic wolf youkie. He was protector of a village called Sirriera. He lived in the village with his artic wolf named Mira. Mira was an incredibly beautiful wolf. Her fur was a silky silvery-white. Her eyes were like molten gold. Her gait was a beautiful sweeping lope. She had lengthy fur. In battle she was a force to be reckoned with.

Eon had a long silvery-white tail. His hair was a blend of silver and white. He had two different colored eyes. One was blue and one was molten gold. He wore a kimono shirt and hakamas. The shirt was white with full moons all over it. He wore light armor. On his forehead was a crescent moon within a full moon, and a star on the crescent moon's tip. He had a green stripes under each eye, marking him as a poison user and telling of his lineage. He was an excellent swordsman. Eon lived to protect his village and its inhabitants and would turn away every evil youkie that came his way. Eon was very a gentle guy and thus many of the villagers liked him and treated him as if he were their own son. He often helped with chores in the village.

One day Eon was chopping wood when he felt an immense aura near the village. He called Mira and they left going into the woods. Eon got closer and felt a massive aura. He got as close as he could and saw a giant dog protecting an artic wolf. A wolf youkie in its true form rammed into and tossed the dog with little or no difficulty. The dog was stunned but got back up and killed the wolf. It was badly hurt in the attack, thought, and collapsed.

Eon was touched by the dog's loyalty and decided to take it to the village and nurse it back to heath. It turned into a young woman as he got close. The woman had silver and white hair like his but hers was almost to her feet. She had a crescent moon adorning her forehead and her eyelids were striped lavender. She had one light blue stripe on each side of her face. She was wearing a silver kimono. The armor was made of gold metal. Eon wondered where she had come from.

He had no time to ponder this hover. He picked her up and put her on Mira's back. He picked up the wolf she had been protecting, too. He carefully led Mira back through the woods with the woman on her back. He would look back every once and awhile to make sure the woman was secure and not slipping off. The healer was appalled by the shape she was in and asked Eon what had happened to her. He explained that he had found her fighting the black wolf youkie in the woods. "The wolf ye' had see was the leader of the pack. If what thee say is true than they will have to choose a new leader an' that could take time." They discussed it the whole time the healer was taking care of the wolf.

He was going to the well when he heard fierce growling. It was the wolf that had been with the girl. It was staring at him with such loathing it stopped him in his tracks. He was about to make a run for it when a blur of white came in between him and the wolf. The blur of white was the lady he had just saved. "Stop it Kirria!" demanded the lady. 'He is a danger to us sister! He could attack you.' growled the she-wolf in his head. "He is the one that brought me here stand down!" commanded the woman. 'But Lirriea!' whined the she-wolf in his head. "Stand down!' commanded the lady now known as Lirriea. Her eyes flashed red momentarily. The wolf growled and turned into a girl that looked like Lirriea. For the next hour and a half they talked and got to know each other. They decided the two would stay in the village and help eon protect it.

Now on with the real story.

Authors Note: I know this chapter was sort of short. It is meant to introduce three new characters and how they met each other. I promise my chapters will get longer so don't be disappointed. I sincerely hope you like this fanfic. I have no idea how long it is going to be. Please review. I would like any suggestions you can make.

-Sesshoumarulordofthewesternlands


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Fight between Brothers and Sisters

Chapter 1- The Fight between Brothers and Sisters and the Attack of the Black Wolf Youkie

Kagome could feel 4 jewel shards in the forest they were running through. That was why they were running through the woods in the first place. "Inuyasha we need to take a rest." said Kagome. "Why?" asked Inuyasha. "Sango and Miroku can't keep up and those jewel shards aren't going anywhere." said Kagome angrily. "Alright you don't have to get so mad." said Inuyasha. So they lay down on the grass _(pictured left)_ and took a relaxing break while they waited for Sango and Miroku to catch up with them. Soon after they stopped to rest Sango and Miroku caught up with them. Sango told Inuyasha that he should not go so fast because they could not keep up with his speed. They took a short break and then got going again because Inuyasha wanted to find this shard really badly.

Meanwhile in the village of Sirriera…

Eon could sense an aura of a half-demon in his forest. He ran to find Lirreia because the hanyou was getting closer. He found her lying at the feet of the healer who was sewing one of the villagers' kimonos. He called to her and her head came up. He was surprised when she didn't get up thought. The healer was surprised as well. He tried again this time she got up and walked over. He noticed she was limping. He asked the healer if she had noticed before. The healer told him he had not. He lifted the paw to check it and Lirreia yelped. The paw was very limp and it looked broken. He was unsure if he should tell her what he knew. He knew she would be mad if he did not tell her. He could feel two more demonic auras with the half-demon as well. They were right on top of the village now. _**'Eon I smell some demons'**_ thought spoke Lirreia. "I know I smell them, too." he said.

They ran outside to where the demons and half-demons were. Eon could see that the two demons were a kitsune and a fire-cat. The hanyou was a half dog half human. This hanyou had silver hair. These demons had human companions. One was a demon slayer. There was a monk and a priestess too. He was wondering about that. He heard the priestess tell the hanyou that the wolf had 4 shards. He growled at their referral of Lirreia as a wolf. They heard it and the Hanyou had grabbed his sword's handle. None where prepared for what happened next. Lirreia disappeared in a blur of white and Inuyasha went flying into **3** trees. Lirreia reappeared a moment later back where she was. Inuyasha got up, using some very colorful language that made even Koga and Miroku seem like saints. Lirreia looked over at Eon then back at their opponents. She turned into her full demon form.

Sesshoumaru was close to the village and felt the aura. _'Finally an opponent worth of fighting me the great lord Sesshoumaru'_ he thought before taking off to the village. When he got there he was surprised to see Inuyasha was fighting a large InuYoukie. It was white he could see. He was trying to see its forehead when Inuyasha decided to use his windscar on it. It was thrown into several trees. He saw it change. Before it had the chance he saw the crescent moon on its forehead. He yelled "Inuyasha don't attack it it's our sister!" Inuyasha had been about to finish her off but had stopped in mid-swing. He said something Sesshoumaru thought sounded like "But we don't have any sisters." He walked over to where the dog had been and said "You can stop attacking now for we are not a danger to your village or its inhabitance."

The giant dog stopped attacking when it heard this and turned back into its wolf form. It limped back into the village and the barrier disappeared. "Well I guess we can go in now." said Kagome. They were about to go in when they heard a vicious howl. The already wounded wolf came to the entrance. _**'Hurry up and get in so I can put the barrier back up.' **_they heard a voice in their head say. They all looked straight at the wolf knowing automatically who said it. "Alright." they agreed. They got in the village and the wolf put the barrier back up by brushing her long fury tail over the entrance. Just as she did this two wolf-Youkie in true form hit the barrier. The bounce of and landed right back where they started out. The wolf turned around focusing only on the barrier to strengthen it. The wolf-Youkie were hurling themselves at the barrier. Each hit that the barrier took looked like it weakened the wolf that was holding it up. Soon he saw the barrier start to crack. Eon came out just in time to see and hear the barrier break as the wolf-Youkie hit the barrier one last time.

When the barrier broke the wolf collapsed. Eon ran up to the wolf and picked it up and tried to carry it to the healers hut. Suddenly the wolves came rushing into the village and grabbed both of them. They immediately dropped Eon when he stabbed on of them in the nose. They still had the wolf when they ran off. Eon looked like he was in shock. After it wore off he ran to the gate and yelled "Bring Lirriea back you cursed wolves! Bring her back!" He stayed their quiet awhile until the sun set and then he put his own barrier up and went to bed. That night all he heard were the howls of wolves.

2


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Plans

Chapter 2- Plans

_Eon's Dream_

_Eon could see Lirriea and was outraged to see she had been muzzled and chained. She was still unconscious probably from shock and blood loss. He tried to touch her but could not. He could feel her pain and suffering. He could see her breathing was hard and labored. "Hold on Lirriea I'm coming to get you!' __Suddenly a wolf-Youkie came up and grabbed her collar and…_

_End of Dream_

Eon woke up. He thought _**what a vivid dream**_. He got up and ate his breakfast. Afterward he went outside to make sure his barrier was still up and was holding strong. After that he went to the visitor's quarters and checked on the people who had come in yesterday. They were up and were talking among themselves. The little twin-tailed cat that came with them ran up to him. "Hello there little one." said Eon. "Meow." Replied the little two-tailed cat. He looked over the other people that were in the room. One was a dog hanyou; there was a demon slayer, a monk, a kitsune demon, a dog-demon, and a priestess.

They all greeted him. He joined them and they started plan how they were going to rescue Lirriea.

Meanwhile at the black wolf den

Lirreia had regained consciousness just as a wolf-demon grabbed her collar. As soon as he grabbed it Lirreia began fighting back. She quickly realized she could not uses her teeth do to the fact that the people who had captured her thought ahead and put a muzzle on her. Then she fought by kicking the guy. He let go of her collar immediately when she did this. She than used her wind power to make wind blades and hurled them at him. He retaliated by giving her a breathtaking kick to the side. Then he left here there breathing hard and on the edge of conciseness.

Back at the village

Eon was in a meeting with the other people who where now tied into Lirreia's fate. The half-demon now known as Inuyasha was voicing his opinion on how they should rescue Lirreia. "I think we should go in there, fight them all and get Lirreia back." said Inuyasha. "That is how you would think little brother." said the dog-demon known as Sesshoumaru. "Well if we are going to rescue her we need to plan quickly or we will have no scent to go by." said Kagome. They all knew she was right and started planning faster. They knew the trail was probably already cold thought. They finally came up with a plan but would now need to look for the den. So with that they decided to start looking for the den of the wolf-demons. They hoped they were not already too late to save her.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Lirreia's Struggle

Chapter 3- Lirreia's Struggle

Lirreia was drug back into consciousness when a pail of ice cold water was flung over her soaking her to the bone. She stood up to growl at the person who did it and was surprised to find a rope around here neck when she did. "Take good care of her." said her former 'master'. She realized then that she had been sold to the person who was holding onto the end of the rope. She was taken to another part of the den and tied to the wall. Her new 'master' told her to stay there while he went and announced that she would be fighting in the competition.

While he was gone Lirreia looked around and saw a bunch of wolves were tied to the walls of this cave. She realized all of these wolves were taken from wherever they came from and forced to come here too. Then she realized most of their wounds were just healing and they were made by other wolves. That could only mean one thing: that she was in the den just across from the main wolf den. The den she was in was used to house the stolen wolves they fought. She was sold into the wolf fighting den! Lirreia saw most of the wolves here were probably captured way before she was. Some of them were still just 1 or 2 years of age. This was horrible and she had to get out of there. She hoped she would get rescued soon because she did not want to fight one of these wolves.

Her 'master' came back and untied the rope. Lirreia saw a guy behind him untie a huge black wolf that had a white tipped tail. She shivered at the thought of even trying to fight that wolf. She realized that was exactly what she was going to do when her new 'master' led her to the other side of the fighters ring. Her was whispering things like 'I know you can beat this wolf because the guy I brought you from told me your history' and others. The black wolf was eyeing her like she was steak. The match started and the rope was taken off her neck. Just in time too, because the black wolf had already started charging her. She ran to the other side away from the wolf which she had dubbed 'Killer'. Her new 'master' yelled something about not running away. She instead of listening, focused her eyes on a guy who looked like Eon, who was staring at her. She was paying so much attention to him she did not notice Killer until it was too late. He ran into her with the force of a pickup truck. Then she was fighting for her life.

She loss the match when Killer practically tore her throat out. She was covered in wounds from head to toe. The guy who looked like Eon was the one who stooped the fight. My 'master' had not even tried to stop the fight. Dan was the guy's name made the mistake of trying to pry Killer of me. Killer instantly stopped attacking me and attacked him. I took this time to change into my human form and use my

my wind blades to blow Killer off the guy and into the wall effectively knocking him unconscious. Then I fell unconscious.

--

Dan's Point-of-View

I had been attacked by the wolf I was trying to get off a beautiful white wolf when it was blown off me into the wall. Where the white wolf had been standing was an injured white-haired female InuYoukie. She collapsed as soon as she saw the other wolf wasn't moving. I ran over to her thinking 'please don't let her be dead' and over again in my mind. She wasn't dead and was still breathing. I picked her up bridal style and jumped out of the ring. Her 'master' was already walking away from the ring. "I'm taking her." I said as I passed him. He gave me an I-really-don't-care look. I took off running and got to the healers hut with little time to spare. The healer took one look at the woman's wounds and my wounds and ushered us in. She looked around and shut the door. "She said "She is a changer-dog demon is she not?" "Yes." He answered. She started by healing the major wounds. When she was done she healed my wounds. She told me to go outside and wait.

Fifteen minutes later she let me back in. The woman was clean now and just starting to wake up. I moved over to the bed. She opened her eyes and sat up really quickly, her hand coming to her throat. When she found no wound she breathed a sigh of relief. She then turned to me.

--

Lirriea's Point-of-View

I woke up and saw somebody standing over me. I sat straight up feeling for the wound I had received from the wolf. Feeling no wound I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned to the guy and said "Thank you for trying to save me from that wolf." "Your welcome." He said. Then he asked "What is your name?" "My name is Lirriea." I said. "My name is Dan." said the guy. "Well Lirriea, thank you for saving my life." I got up and tried to walk to the door but almost fell over. Dan was immediately there and had immediately arrived picked me up before I knew it. He asked me what village I came from. I was about to tell him when I felt a huge pain in my chest. I was starting to black out again. I could hear Dan's voice saying "Lirriea, what's wrong?! Lirriea?!" before I blanked out completely.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Found

Chapter 4-Found

They started searching for Lirriea by trying to find the scent of the wolves. Eon was started when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He thought 'Oh no, Lirriea.' He was connected to Lirriea by their love. "We have to hurry!" he said. The found the scent and followed it. Hopefully it would lead them to Lirriea.

--

One day and a half later

Lirriea had been unconscious for nearly a day and a half since she had fainted from chest pains in his arms after she recovered from the fight. He had held vigil the whole time hoping she would awaken. When he heard a fight in the courtyard he ran out of the den to find out what was going on. The wolf's former master saw him leave and decided it would be the perfect time to steal the wolf. He ran in grabbed the wolf and snuck into the woods with it and his sword. He was planning to kill whoever tried to take the wolf from him.

--

**Back at the Den**

Inuyasha's tachi, Sesshoumaru, Eon, Kirria and Mira had found the Black Wolf Youkie's den and were attacking when a guy came out who bore a striking resemblance to Eon. "What is going on here?" he asked. Shippo yelled "We want Lirriea back!" "Alright, Alright young one!" he laughed in a friendly tone, "I'll show you were she is." He took them to where he lived in the rather large den. When he got there Dan (he had told them a little bit about himself) smelled another wolf and saw Lirriea wasn't there. So they went to find the other wolf.

When Eon saw Lirriea and the condition she was in he leaped at the wolf that had stolen her. He jumped back when he came in close contact to his already used sword. His hostage had already attacked him. He had attacked her and almost killed her. Eon was surprised when Lirriea tried to get up, despite the fact she was hurt and bleeding badly. He ran to the hurt wolf only to discover she would not listen to his insistent pleas to stay down. Lirriea ran at the wolf youkie and attacked his anew. He was defeated when he ran away. After he ran away Lirriea collapsed. Dan picked her up and gave her to Eon. They went to Sierra Village. Dan went with them.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Planning and Recovery

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I lay no claim to them. I do however own Eon, Lirriea, Mira, and some villages.

Chapter 5- Planning and Recovery

It had been three days since they had rescued Lirriea and she still hadn't woken up and her wound hadn't healed either. Eon was watching her when he noticed she was waking up. He went and told the others and they all wanted to go in and see her. The healer however put a stop to that rather quickly by informing them that only two people at a time could visit her. So since Sesshoumaru was her brother he went with Eon to visit her. They saw Lirriea was already awake and trying to stand up. She was in wolf form and had been since the attack. Eon ran over and gently pushed her back onto her pallet.

"Don't try to get up," Eon stated gently. He knew she had already done the damage. He saw she had started her wounds bleeding again. He went and got the first aid kit Kagome had brought with her and rewrapped the wounds. He looked at her and saw she was asleep. He and Sesshoumaru left out of the room. They went back to the others. The group planned what they were going to do.

Sesshoumaru decided to join Inuyasha's group and so did Dan. Eon agreed Lirriea should go with then. He informed them that because of his position as protector youkie he could not leave the village. Now that they were done planning they just had to wait for Lirriea to recover. Two days later she was fully recovered and they departed.

**Sesshoumarulordofthewesternlands: I know this chapter was kind of small**

**Inuyasha: Yeah why was it so small?**

**Sesshoumarulordofthewesternlands: Cause it's a filler chapter. Anyway the action is coming up soon and I can update faster if you review. So please review because I need to know if I am doing this right of if I should go back over the story so please review.**

**Inuyasha: Yes please review so I can see how I defeat naraku.**


End file.
